KTFun Just For Fun
by KrisTao INA
Summary: "Oke, itu hanya make up kecil. Tapi apa maksud pakaian bodoh ini!" / "Dengan memakai kostum biksu gila ini? Sangat bagus Yifan.."/"Mereka semua vegetarian, aku suka ayam." / "Apa? ini cukup luas sayangku." / "Papa Yifan, kau jadi kuda?" / KrisTao. BL. Yaoi. By: Yui Kitamura #KrisTaoDayEventINA


_**Title: KTFun, Just For Fun**_

 _ **Genre: Humor, Comedy**_

 _ **By: Yui Kitamura**_

 _ **#KTDayEvent**_

 **[Part 1]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Syuting program _Charming Daddy_ kali ini akan dilakukan di Hongkong, semua tim sudah masuk kedalam pesawat, Tao yang akan segera masuk ke pesawat dan terbang ke Hongkong, tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh seorang pria botak dan berwajah aneh.

 **Tao:** Astaga Yifan, ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau memakai _make up_ apa?!

 **Kris:** Kau tidak mengerti? Aku marah, aku tidak ingin kau pergi! Aku di ambang histeria karenamu! Ini hanya _make up_ kecil . . .* menggigit bibir *

 **Tao:** Oke, itu hanya _make up_ kecil. Tapi apa maksud pakaian bodoh ini?!

 **Kris:** Aku lari dari lokasi syuting untuk melarangmu pergi !

 **Tao:** Dengan memakai kostum biksu gila ini? Sangat bagus Yifan ...

 **Kris:** Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, jika kau meninggalkanku, aku akan benar-benar pergi ke wihara! Menjadi biksu !

 **Tao:** Akan lebih baik jika kau pergi dengan wanita teman-mu itu, siapa? Bing Bing? Likun? Atau Jing Lei *angkat bahu*

 **Kris:** Kau pikir perasaanku padamu akan beralih pada mereka jika kau meninggalkanku untuk pria lain?! Tidak Zitao! *marah*

 **Tao:** Oke Yifan terserah! pertama, ku pikir kau tidak seharusnya datang menemuiku di bandara seperti ini. Kau terlalu mencolok. Kita terlalu menarik perhatian.

 **Kris:** Apa itu sebabnya kau memakai kacamata hitam? Agar tidak ada yang tahu? Kau malu padaku? Kau malu punya kekasih sepertiku?! * Histeris *

 **Tao:** Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku bukan malu padamu, tapi kekonyolan gila alay-mu itu! * malu melirik orang lain *

 **Kris:** Biarkan semua orang melihat bahwa kau malu memiliki kekasih sepertiku! Pergilah, tinggalkan aku dan pergi dengan Yunxiang, Yibing, atau pria lain disana! *marah*

 **Tao:** Ya Tuhan Yifan! aku hanya pergi selama beberapa hari untuk syuting di Hongkong! Aku tidak akan membuangmu!

 **Kris:** Bagiku, berpisah satu jam denganmu bagaikan berpisah selamanya!

 **Tao:** *menghela nafas* Oke! Pilih salah satu! kita terbang bersama ke Hongkong atau kau tetap tinggal disini?

 **Kris:** Aku ingin ke Hongkong mengawasimu, tapi aku ada syuting!

 **Tao:** Oh, jadi kau akan pergi syuting? Kupikir, kau akan pergi ke wihara jika aku pergi ke Hongkong *tersenyum remeh*

 **Kris:** Tidak, aku berubah pikiran.

 **Tao:** Kenapa?

 **Kris:** Mereka semua vegetarian, aku suka ayam.

 **Tao:** kukira, ayam bukan gaya-mu. ' _Chiken its not my style_ ' *mempraktekan gaya Kris*

 **Kris:** Yang bukan gayaku itu, mengunyah rumput dan jadi gila menahan kerinduan untuk pacarnya! Kau!

 **Tao:** lalu? Sekarang saja kau sudah gila dengan pakaian bodohmu itu.

Kris: Tentu saja, aku akan gila untukmu, Tao! Aku cemburu. Tiba-tiba kau bertemu yang lain disana? Berpelukan dengan Yunxiang? Yibing? Itu membuatku gila! Aku terlalu mencintaimu! *histeris*

 **Tao:** Ya Tuhan, Yifan. Kadang-kadang kau tak tertahankan ya, aku dan Yunxiang hanya akting. Aku juga mencintaimu, Sayang. Biarkan aku pergi dan kau pergilah syuting, *mencium pipi Kris*

 **Kris:** Jadi kau tidak keberatan meminjamkan jasmu untuku?

 **Tao:** Tidak, pakailah jas-ku, jangan memakai pakaian dan _make-up_ seperti ini lagi. Kau masih pacarku meski aku berpelukan dengan Yunxiang atau Yibing, pergilah kelokasi syuting, cari uang yang banyak untuku.

 **Kris:** *mencium bibir Tao* oke, hati-hati selama penerbangan.

 **Tao:** _bye_ Yifan. . . *melangkah menuju pesawat*

 **.**

 **End~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Part 2]**

 **.**

 **[JustForFun]**

Zitao dan Beibei abis pulang berlibur di _Six Flag_ Los Angels, setibanya di Cina _PEK airport_ , dia dijemput oleh suaminya, Wu YiFan

 **Yifan:** _Hello_! Akhirnya, kalian kembali _my Queen and little princess_ kesayangan _daddy_ :))

 **BoXuan:** * bisik-bisik * _Mommy_ , siapa paman aneh ini?

 **Yifan:** _Baby_ , kau tidak mengenaliku? Aku ayahmu, Yifan!

 **Tao:** Um ... Yifan, kenapa kau memakai baju berkeringat seperti itu ? Kau menakuti Beibei! Lalu, ya tuhan Yifan! - apa itu?!

 **Yifan:** _Wagon_ becak ini? Tentu saja untuk membawamu dan Beibei pulang!

 **Tao:** Di mana mobil kita?

 **Yifan:** Mobil itu akan dijual untuk melunasi hutang. Kau lihat, semua dana habis untuk melunasi pinjaman rumah baru dan barang-barang mu sayang,

 **Tao:** Tapi kita tidak bisa hidup di jalanan!

 **Yifan:** Kita masih memiliki apartemen 4 kamar tidur yang bagus.

 **Tao:** Lupakan tentang gubuk itu! Apartemen itu bahkan tidak bisa disebut Apartemen, itu gubuk! Lalu dimana Taksi? Kau tidak memesan taksi?

 **Yifan:** Sudah kukatakan berulang kali Zi, semua kredit habis! Kau kemarin memintaku mengirimimu banyak uang untuk liburanmu dan Beibei di _LA_ , belum lagi tagihan barang-barang mahal milikmu, uangku habis semua. Untungnya aku masih punya becak, lagipula becak ini punya banyak keuntungan.

 **Tao:** Apa?

 **Yifan** : Aku akan membawa kalian sampai apartemen dengan GRATIS!

 **Tao:** Jadi kau menyarankan kita naik ke kursi roda sempit yang mengerikan ini? -

 **Yifan:** Apa? ini cukup luas sayangku.

 **Boxuan:** Papa Yifan, kau jadi kuda?

 **Tao:** Tidak _baby_ , papa sekarang jadi keledai. * tersenyum paksa * , besar, bodoh, dan alay.

 **Yifan:** kau berjanji dialatar untuk terus hidup bersamaku dalam kesedihan dan kegembiraan, kekayaan dan kemiskinan Wu Zi Tao! -

 **Tao:** Apa aku mengatakan, aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu? Tidak Yifan, aku bahagia bersamamu, tidak peduli kau kaya ataupun miskin, aku mencintaimu

 **Yifan:** Aku juga mencintaimu, Sayang. Aku ak-

 **Tao:** ... Tapi setelah kau menemukan pekerjaan baru. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak meminjam mobil baru?

Yifan : . . . *facepalm*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End~**

 **Please give your support and comment in review box for the author :)**


End file.
